The First Student
by LadyMarissaGarmadon
Summary: Clouse was not a normal child. He was harassed & abused. His life changed when he met Chen, the owner of the dojo just outside the city. Everyday he escaped to there, hiding his magic from his parents, teaching what he knew to his tiny sister. But we all have a breaking point. (language)(death/abuse)(clouse/garmadon in the end) (cover art by Webchow)


**I'm a paranoid fool so Imma give some disclaimers because of the content you will see:**

 **Yee be warned, there is abuse, some language in a few places, and related things. I do not condone child abuse nor the slurs used in this story, just like in The Tournament when I wrote Skylar's mother's story when she was raped. If you are offended, it was not my intention.  
**

 **With that said... you're in for a wild ride... it's a long one, just like Break My Heart...**

* * *

"If you think getting a job is so easy, why don't you get one already you lazy ass bum!? I've done all the work for almost eight years while you sit on your ass! You don't even take care of your own kid like you should be! I have to handle every friggin thing!" the black haired woman snapped off. "I told you I can't do this anymore! Be a man already like how you say you are!" she held a hand to her swollen stomach.

"Because that's what we need… another kid! I told you when we got married, I don't want any damn kids!" the taller man shouted at the woman which was his wife. "We already have that stupid excuse for a son and I let it slide that time just to make you happy! But now you needed another one to waste money on!?"

"Don't you talk about my boy like that you jackass! You don't like it; then get the hell out and I'll get a new husband and you'll never get to see your own damn kids!"

"Haha oh like I would let you go so easily!" he grabbed her wrist. "You're a jerk to him too so don't you act all high and mighty like a good little mommy!"

As the two shouted and screamed at one another there was a small boy on the other side of the bedroom door, hiding in the dark room's closet while covering his ears and attempting to block the sounds of their voices from his ears. "If I'm in here… they can't find me…" the seven year old told himself; doing his best to remain calm.

It then got quiet and he lowered his hands, wondering what happened that made them stop so suddenly. He then heard the door to his room slam open and saw from underneath the closet door the light switch was flipped. "Clouse… get out here you little piece of shit".

The boy buried himself back into the draping coats and such hanging up in a last ditch effort to hide, remaining as quiet as he could be while doing so. The closet door creaked open. "Ah-ha… you thought you were going to get away and hide…"

"Don't you fucking touch him Mark! He didn't do anything wrong and you know it!" he heard from the other room.

"Shut it Ginny," he snapped back angrily, dragging his son out by the forearm entirely against his will.

That was all Clouse could remember, screaming, fighting, abuse. He became completely shut off to all emotions because he let go of them a long time ago. He was known as the crazy, creepy kid on the end of the street. Another reason for this was that he was gifted, and no one really wanted to know or understand.

He became cold, repelling, and sadistic. There was only one person he would actually care for.

* * *

The twelve year old boy looked over at the five year old girl lying on the couch, curled up under a blanket. "You don't know how lucky you have it Viola…" he quietly told her. "They don't touch you…" he looked at his hand which glowed a dark purple color with wisps around it. "I refuse to let them… and you don't even really know it…" His head snapped up when he heard footsteps that came up to the front door.

He looked out the window, happy to see it wasn't his parents who were home. He glared in disgust at the other twelve year olds riding their bikes and scooters past his house, traveling in a pack, laughing and causing trouble to him and anyone who was deemed too different for them to understand. He then noticed one was skating away from the porch and he sighed, opening the door to see something posted to it.

 _Next time you show up to class with your stupid sis, you better watch it you gay weirdo._

He was about ready to crumple the paper up and chucked away, not even giving it a second look or even thought, but he turned around and the little black, messy haired girl was standing right there, looking up with her round eyes. He jumped a little being she startled him with her sudden presence. _"Who was that?"_ her little hands gestured to ask.

He sighed and gestured back to her, _"No one of importance. Go back to your nap now."_

She grabbed the paper and frowned, tilted her head, _"Why do they say stuff like this to you? What do they mean by this?"_

Her older sibling scratched the back of his head and swiped the paper from her, crushing it into a ball and throwing it as far as he could away from the house, letting the wind carry it away. _"It's nothing… it doesn't bother me…"_

She shook her head, _"It doesn't look like it doesn't bother you…"_

 _"_ _Well it doesn't… not go back to your nap already"._ He pushed her away a little bit.

 _"_ _I want to do something else. Can you brush my hair for me?"_ He looked back down at her when she motioned a response to him, sighing and shaking his head, picking her up to the best of his abilities, plopping her on her bed in the room they shared.

 _"_ _Want me to braid it while I'm at it?"_ he motioned back and she nodded eagerly. He groaned, knowing she couldn't hear him anyways, brushing her long hair out and doing as she requested. It was him who had to do nice things for her. He then saw she passed him a note on a small dry erase board and he looked at it.

 _"_ _Why do mommy and daddy fight? Do they hurt you? I see bruises on your back and arms."_ was scribbled on it.

He sighed and erased it and wrote his answer for her to read while he brushed for her. _"Yea… they do… and I wish I knew. Now stop it, do you want a braid or what?"_

She didn't pass it back after that and then the front door opened and the older brother let out a long sigh as he used his magic to lock the door until he decided to release it.

* * *

The next morning was an interesting enough one. Clouse held Viola's hand as they walked down the road so she could be dropped off at her own special little part of the main school grounds being she was a disabled child. He then heard the sound of bikes and the crunch of leave, turning to see the kids from yesterday coming up fast.

"Great…" he sighed and scooped his sister up, throwing her over his shoulder and shot past the school gates entirely being they were still being chased. The brown eyed girl blinked, wondering what was going on, seeing several boys gaining, she of course couldn't hear what they were shouting at them.

Near the school there was the forest that divided Astor and Shigan. A little more in and Clouse lost his footing on a downhill slope and the two siblings fell forward, rolling down the hill and into a huge pile of fallen leaves. They both popped back out shortly after realizing they were no longer being followed or chased by the others.

"Shit…" the brother helped pull his sister out. He was grimacing but she had a bright smile on her pale features, oddly laughing. _"That wasn't fun! That was scary!"_ he gestured to her angrily.

 _"_ _But we fell into leaves! Jumping in leaves is always fun!"_ she responded to his scolding of her good mood.

 _"_ _Come on, let's just go!"_ he grabbed her and let her ride on his back, it's not he was ever really mad at her. She was so tiny and light it was no problem at all. "Great…" he let out a breath, "Now how do we get back up there carrying her…"

"Hello?" the boy looked around at the voice. "Oh my… look at what we have here… two lost kiddies, hmm?" a young looking man walked out through the trees, looking down at them. "You should be in school, what are you doing all the way out here like this?"

Clouse dropped his sister to answer the man, "Chased… by jerks…" he looked back up the ridge and sighed. "Who the hell are you old man?" he snapped.

"Look at that, a feisty one for sure…" the red haired man chuckled and looked to the shy little girl, "What's your name now my dear?"

"She's deaf so don't bother asking her anything, she can't read lips yet…" Clouse grimaced and yanked her closer to him, putting an arm around her shoulder. "Her name's Viola… I'm… Clouse…" he seemed a bit hesitant, looking the stranger up and down with a skeptical look.

"Well, nice to meet you Viola and Cl-" he yanked his hand back when Clouse raised a glowing hand. "Well… is that how greet new people…?" he almost laughed, making Clouse surprised that he wasn't intimidated, he was amused, "Amazing…" he said in awe. "You can do that... and a young age like this… my… a true prodigy aren't you?"

Clouse retracted his hand, "Don't touch my sister… don't touch me," he lowered it more. "Who the hell are you and… and you know what this is?" he looked at his hand. He never really understood himself what he was able to do. All he knew was that when he was upset or angry as a kid, it started to show up.

"I'm Chen… and you have the gifts of a dark one… a master of shadow… maybe even your sister as well," Chen smirked at the boy he just met. " _Can_ your sister do anything like this?"

"I never thought about that… I don't know…" He shook his head while Viola stared up at the two, wondering what they were talking about.

"Well… I can teach you how to use that better you know and help her see if she can… if you come train with me… my home… my dojo is not that far from here you know, a short walk from wherever it is you two live".

Clouse looked down and sighed, "Yea thanks… I get her to the school gate in ten minutes… thanks for the offer old man… but I don't think I should be causing more trouble than I already do…" he tugged Viola along. She looked back and smiled at Chen, waving her hand a bit.

Chen just smirked a bit, giving a small wave back to her, watching them leave but stopped when he looked down at Clouse's arm, frowning when he saw several bruise marks. "hmm…" he turned away at last.

* * *

Viola and Clouse parted ways down the hall and she waved goodbye with a sad expression. Her brother turned to his locker and let out a breath when he opened it. Several pieces of crumpled up paper rolled out and he frowned, picking them up and unfolding several. He closed his eyes and started tossing them in the nearest trash bin after seeing they all said the same word.

"Hey fag, get our messages? Don't worry, after school we'll get you… maybe even your dumb, mute sis," the boys from earlier walked by when the bell rang, some punching him in the shoulder, girls who were with them laughing along as they went to their own lockers while he just stood, numb to their punches and laugher.

"She's not a mute... You leave my sister alone," he felt the black wisps start to fester in the palms of his hands and gripped them into fists before the others could notice. "And I'll gladly meet you afterwards… if you don't mind having your asses kicked…"

"Haha, yea, like you could take us all down… And by the way, no, I don't wanna go to the school dance with you next week so don't bother asking us," the boys laughed again together. "We know why you don't have a girlfriend…"

Clouse muttered something under his breath and the leader boy's locker door slammed shut on his fingers, making him shout in pain. Clouse couldn't help but laugh under his breath as best he could seeing the boy had a dent in his fingers now. He knew he had made it happen. He had been practicing for a time such as this.

"You should watch what you say to others…" Clouse just stood there, looking at them all from the corner of his eye, "Maybe more bad stuff will happen to you if you continue to make fun of me over such… trivial matters…" He looked over as he darkly said it with a devious smirk.

One girl glared in disgust "He did it I bet! Slam the locker door…" one of the girls started saying quietly. "Creepy Clouse from Camellia Lane… with his weird little sister..." she smirked, thinking she was so clever. "He's always been a weirdo… in more ways than one…"

The black haired boy lifted his head and locked the locker when the bell rang. Once the hall was clear he booked out of the school through a big hole in the back fence no one cared to ever fix. "Where the hell was that guy?" he quickly looked around, finding the ridge he had fallen down earlier with his sister. He then spotted it, a small training hall sort of place by the look of things. "There we go…"

"Knew you'd back".

Clouse dropped his backpack at his feet, looking at Chen with a skeptical look, "Do you have the power to see the future or something?"

"Nah, call it a hunch. I don't actually have any kind of special power like you do," Chen waved a hand and stood up. "So… why'd you turn around? Decided to drop little Vivi at school first?"

"The details are… stupid". The boy mumbled.

"Well I have all the time in the world," he sat back down, lounging back more. "So start talking, I want to know your reasons for changing your mind so suddenly, enough to make you skip school, especially if you want to hang out with me".

The boy sat down and rested his chin on his knees, sighing before deciding to start talking, telling Chen what happened before and other such things about life in general for him.

The red haired teacher nodded, "Uh-huh… so you're bullied in school and when you're not there, you're protecting your sister from your abusive parents… I see how your powers came out then so early… darkness and shadow is a very emotional power…"

"And you're the first person I told all of this too…" he mumbled after that. "You better not tell anyone about the stuff I just told you or I'll blast you to hell," he poked at the master angrily.

Chen crossed his heart, holding a hand up, "Cross my heart and hope to die dear Clouse," he smirked just a little bit. "Well then… welcome to the dojo… my student". He stood up and bowed slightly. "Do as I say and you'll send kids running at the first sight of you". The twelve year old looked up from his seat, the corner of his mouth pulling up just a little bit.

* * *

Clouse had something to look forward every day now. He wouldn't go to a regular school anymore like his sister normally did. Every day; when the bell rang, he would go running to Chen's dojo, actually, almost happy for once and when he went home, he'd show his sister who tried to copy him. This new, good feeling only lasted a week though.

"Why do your teachers say you aren't showing up for class anymore!? Eh!?" his father slapped again; right in the side of his head again. "What do you do when you're supposed to be there?! I also heard what those other kids say about you, ya little faggot! I have a failure for a son don't I!? Just a pathetic little monster! I bet you use black magic during those school fights you've been in! RIGHT?!"

"I'M NOT THE MONSTER HERE! YOU ARE AND YOU AND MOM WILL ALWAYS BE FUCKING ABUSIVE BASTARDS!" Clouse dared to scream back and point at the graying haired man that was his much stronger father. There was a beat of silence before his father beat him down again with the broomstick handle he was using on him earlier.

Clouse spit out blood on the wood floor, not wanting to look up. "Talk back again… try any of your magic on either of us you son of a bitch… and this time, she'll get something worse than what you just got," he pointed to Viola who was staring at her brother on the floor, looking up with wide eyes to her father.

 _"_ _Wwwhy?"_ her hands shakily gestured to ask _. "Why do you hurt him?"_

 _"_ _Because you brother's a brat,"_ he gestured back, _"And if you act like he does, I'll skin you both alive you deaf little bitch"._

Viola jumped back against the wall, terrified now more than she ever had. Clouse weakly got up and hugged her close, glancing back at their father angrily when he wasn't looking. He though his arms and back hurt, ears still ringing from the smacks to the head. He still picked her up and carried her into the bathroom where she insisted on clotting and cleaning his split lip for him; her tiny hands were trembling the whole time.

The now thirteen year old looked down at his hands, _"Sorry you had to see that Vivi… I never wanted you to see either of them like that…"_

 _"_ _Where do you go anyways Clouse? You never told me… you just show me things you've been learning to do… but you never say where you go…"_

 _"_ _I train…"_ he slowed his hands down, _"In the woods… with that man we met not so long ago… the reason you have been kept safe is that I shield you from them… with my words and with my power… you need to learn this too so you can protect yourself whenever I'm not around… like at school…"_

She looked down and hugged him tightly. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her, rocking her a bit before leaving to their room. _"As long as I'm here though, you're safe Vivi"._ He motioned to her. She smiled and nodded before kissing his cheek where a bruise was.

* * *

Clouse didn't heed any warning of his father and eventually mother, continuing with what he was doing with a stronger rebelliousness to it. Chen saw this and couldn't imagine what would happen when they weren't together. So he showed him more kindness then he would receive at home. It wasn't like he had to give Clouse much motivation through discipline anyways; he had a drive to learn of his own will that was stronger than that.

When Clouse would mess up, he at first didn't understand why Chen didn't turn around and beat him with a staff or something like that, he came to learn that this man, his new master, wasn't like his own father, he was far better than that.

Chen stood before him, "I bet you're wondering why I'm so nice over the past years, unlike everyone else that you see around here", Clouse hesitantly nodded. "You are my student are you not? I would defend you… though… you have a drive to learn the dark arts… it's like how you care about little Viola… by the way… how old is she now?"

"Ten… master… in fact… she just turned ten today…" the seventeen year old looked down at his knees where he was kneeling, hands pinching at his pants nervously, just thinking about her. He knew it was getting dark out and he shouldn't have stayed so long.

"That's all for today then! Go on, don't keep her waiting," Chen shooed her out. "It's getting late anyways and I'm sure you've been anxious to get back".

Clouse seemed happy… or… his version of happy which was simply shooting straight for home, not even daring to stop or slow down from exertion or other people as the sun was going down. When he got to the porch he skidded to a halt when he heard some kind of screaming, it was strange and he never heard it before until now. It resembled a cat dying in his mind.

"What the…?" he twisted the knob. "Vvvv…" he was stuck on the consonant when he saw a small body hit the ground, curling up and writhing, black hair covering most of her face.

He looked to his right and saw his mother who wasn't making a move at all and then looked to his father next. They both had some blood on their hands and their shirts. His ten year old sister was the one on the floor with blood puddles around and a nose that was leaking blood profusely.

"What did you two do…?" he whispered quietly.

The ten year old was barely shaking, whimpering. He never heard her talk or say anything before let alone scream and cry being she was deaf and couldn't hear herself talk. Her brown eye looked up at him and her small hand shakily moved out in his direction, then her eye shut and her hand stopped moving and his heart stopped.

"She's a brat; just like you… you're both little friggin monsters… I saw she was doing whatever the hell we know you were teaching her… you're a plague to us and everyone else in this town and you always were and will be," the father snapped off angrily. Clouse couldn't will his legs to move he was stunned by everything happening around him.

"And you're next you curse". His mother pointed.

The teenager took two steps back as his father advanced first and he threw the door open, racing out of it and not looking back when his name was being shouted and screamed even several blocks down by both adults. His heart pounded so hard he was afraid it would explode and his watering eyes and lungs burned. His sore feet pounded down the road until he found what he was looking for again.

He sprinted up the wooden steps and opened the door to the training hall wide, freezing when he saw Chen kneeling and speaking another boy who both stared back now at the sudden intrusion, incredibly surprised. Even though he had run miles, adrenaline continued to keep his body from staying still so he couldn't even try to compose himself.

"I… I…" he swallowed; now staring at the new boy. "You… I… I thought I was your student..." he suddenly realized running here was a mistake now and started getting more upset and he was about ready to turn and run somewhere else, where, he didn't even know.

"You are my student!" Chen got up, stopping him from running out of the room, seeing something was obviously very wrong now. "Why did you run back here at this late hour? I thought you were home with your sister".

"I…" the boy wiped his face again, looking away and feeling even worse now that he was blubbering and crying in front of a stranger, let alone Chen who never saw him like this before, "She's dead… she… she's gone…" he started to hyperventilate at the thought again, "He… they said I would be next… they're gonna kill me like they did to her because we're a curse".

Chen didn't seem to know how to take this new information. His student was always quiet, driven and seeming rather flat and sadistic to others for five years. He finally caught the seventeen year old when he was about collapse from feeling completely stupid for crying let alone in front of this new student, he was making an ugly first impression in his mind.

"Clouse! Calm down boy!" Chen was struggling to hold him up. "Just… tell me what happened! I'm not replacing you at all! Please! Who did this?! You're parents!?"

The new boy got up as well now, worming his way into the situation. Clouse looked up at him being he was taller than even Chen was. "He's right… you need to calm down… It's not like your parents know where you go right? Do you really think they'll find you here? Let alone this guy letting them hurt you?" he quietly asked. "Whatever happened, you're in charge of your life and you don't have to go back just because they're your parents… you should have ran a long time ago".

After another moment of silence the shorter teenager wiped his eyes, trying to stop now and looked back to this new student of Chen's. He was over six feet tall with dark brown hair and even darker, hard blue eyes on his pale and handsome looking face. He wondered what someone like that was even doing here.

Chen released Clouse at last and put a hand on the other's arm, "He will be trained with you… not replace you in the slightest… his name is Garmadon and he came all the way from the Mountain of Impossible Heights by Hikari Village. He's a Spinjitsu master and the son of the first…" he looked at both now, "And you both will get along if it kills me…" he let go at both now. "You're staying here from now on too," he pointed to his first student. "I will never let you go back". Clouyse just nodded, grateful on the inside.

* * *

The two new strangers were forced to share a room however which made things all the more awkward for Clouse for the most part after this new kid seeing him breakdown upon meeting. He was wide awake though, unable to sleep after what he had witnessed and went through hours ago.

He heard the springs in the mattress of his new roommate creak from the other side of the room. "What was her name?" he flinched at the sudden question.

"Viola…" he answered back. "She was deaf… and I took care of her… I taught her… and protected her… but I couldn't today… I was… I stayed out too late… it's my fault… I couldn't walk her home today because I was out so late… and when I got back… she… she was…"

"Stop blaming yourself or you'll never move forward," Garmadon had quickly cut him off. "I was nine when my mother died… I blamed myself over and over again that if I was just… I was better… stronger… I could have saved her but I didn't…"

"How the _hell_ is that supposed to make me feel any better?!" he spat back. "It _is_ my fault because I taught her magic… I enabled her to get caught and now she's beaten to death by my own parents!"

"It's not supposed to make you feel better… I finally accepted reality after almost nine years… that's what you have to do now… take all the time you want… just don't shit on me because I'm the new kid on the block and you feel like you're being replaced or something…" he coldly said back. "I don't care how many years you have trained here or what you specialize in… I will kick your ass if you screw with me".

Silence entered the room once more and Clouse turned his head, just making out the figure on the other bed, probably falling asleep right now, wondering why he was coming here. He wish knew why he came… was it a situation similar to his? He couldn't be bothered, he may get his answers soon enough.

He then turned back so that he was facing the wall and closed his eyes, thinking about what he said to him earlier in the training when he first ran in, one thing on his mind now.

 _"_ _I think I love him…"_

 ** _OOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooh_**

 **I know, I know... of all people to write a story for... Clouse?! I mean... really? Well first off, had some... interesting discussions with anons on tumblr last night who gave me the idea for that last chunk of the story. I decided to build more on it and turned it into a legit origin story.**

 **I always appreciated the relationship of him and Chen even though they are villains and cause some stupid shit that caused Garmadon to basically kill himself... Then the anons came and made me legit think about his origins and then I felt bad for him suddenly... we have fun on tumblr I promise.**

 **I also wrote most of this at 2 am... sooo... going back and reading it I was like "Wait... I gave him a sister?! Eh... why not I'll keep it all!" also in the case you are new have not read other stories where I said in the a/ns that Clouse is bi, Chen is pan, and Garmadon is demi(a form of ace that I am)... just for your future references :3**

 **Thank you for reading! I may make another one... or two at the same length as this one.**

 **~Mar**


End file.
